Star Wars: The Secret Sith War
by camropolis57
Summary: A jedi and his young appentice travel to the distant planet of Ammuud on a mission to invstigate strange events that have been taking place. What they find will change both their lives


**STAR WARS KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC: The Secret Sith War**

A LONG TIME AGO

IN A GALAXY FAR,

FAR AWAY………

SOME 4000 YEARS BEFORE THE FORMATION OF THE OF THE GALACTIC EMPIRE, THERE HAS BEEN A FALSE SENSE OF Peace SINCE THE FALL OF THE SITH EMPIRE. ON THE SMALL-TIME GALACTIC TRADING PLANET OF AMMUUD, DISTURBING EVENTS HAVE BEEN TAKING PLACE. THE Old TRADING PLANET IS TRYING TO ESTABLISH A MONARCHY, AND FORMAL RECONNECTION BACK INTO THE MAINSTREAM GALACTIC TRADE. ALL OF THE CANDIDATES FOR LEADERSHIP ARE BEING ASSASINATED ONE AT A TIME BY AMMUUDIAN TERRORISTS WHO DON'T WANT TO SEE CHANGE IN THE AMMUUDIAN GOVERNMENT. TO KEEP THESE TERRORIST ACTS UNDER CONTROL, THE AMMUdIAN GOVERNMENT HAS Called in JEDI FROM **Truuine** AND CORUscANT. WITH THESE KEEPERS OF THE PEACE AT WORK, THE AMMUUDIANS HOPE TO SOLVE THEIR PROBLEMS.

Auren looked about himself very carefully making sure there was neither an unsightly mark nor wrinkle in his robes. He brushed through his dark brown locks while looking into the dusty mirror on the wall of the small room that he and his master shared. He was a growing into a fine young man. He brushed through his short brown, almost flaxen hair once more with his hands before turning away from the mirror. He couldn't believe it; he had been chosen to partake in a mission on some distant planet. It would be his first time away from the Jedi enclave on Truuine since he first arrived there at the age of 5. Of course he was accompanying his master Mroon Jassa, but it didn't matter. This was the moment he had been waiting for 14 long years. Upon turning 19, he earned the rank of Padawan, which was the final stage in development before being considered a fully accomplished Jedi. He could barely stay seated as the Space freighter began to enter the planet of Ammuud, their destination.

The clouds wisped past the window like smoke as the freighter further descended onto the small planet. Auren could already see the mountains, green, lush forests, and the signs of civilization as a welcoming committee ship found its place in the air beside the freighter. Auren was almost dancing with joy as the freighter approached the Ammuudian capital city of Jakara. Master Jassa sat in a corner of the room with his legs folded, trying desperately to concentrate amongst Auren's cheers. He had course, wrinkled gray skin, and deep green eyes that seem to glow in the shady corner in which he sat. On top of his lumpy head was a single braid of black hair that extended down to the small of his back. He too wore the same Jedi robes as Auren, but a much darker brown than Auren's light sand colored robes.

"Calm down young Padawan, our mission will begin soon enough." Master Jassa said calmly."

"I know master, but this is a very important day for me, I feel like I'm really worth something. Like I can make a difference."

"All good things will come with patience young Padawan."

"Yes Master"

The freighter began to slow as it prepared to land. Auren had already gathered both he and master Jassa's things which wasn't much; a change of robes, some rations, and some maps of the planet's terrain. By the time the freighter landed, Master Jassa and Auren had already made their way to the ship's main docking bay door where they would await the Ammuudian welcoming committee. By now, Auren had calmed down somewhat, but he was still pretty excited on the inside. Jassa stood quietly with his arms folded and his eyes closed.

The huge docking bay doors had finally finished opening, and there stood the welcoming committee trying to squeeze their way to the Jedi had his young Padawan apprentice amongst hundreds of passengers that were disembarking from the large freighter. The committee consisted of two humans, one woman, and one man, and a male Twi'lek. Master Jassa looked on them with a look of sheer disgust.

"If there is one thing a cannot stand, it's sniveling diplomats trying to look good for guests and those of importance;" Master Jassa jokingly whispered into Auren's ear as the committee approached. Auren chuckled under his breath, but muffled it as they approached.

When the committee had reached them, they proceeded to hug and kiss the two peacekeepers as if they were close family. Auren could see that Master Jassa was doing his best to keep his usually calm composure in this situation, but it was becoming increasingly evident that he was quite uncomfortable.

"Oh master Jedi; it is sooo good that you have come to our humble planet in our time of need. If you will simply follow us, we lead you to your reserved accommodations, and later after you have settled in, we will go to see the council." All three members said this in a jumbled series of finishing each others sentences. Auren mustered all the strength he could to keep himself from laughing at them out loud.

Auren grabbed his and Master Jassa's things, and together they followed the committee into the city to the place in which they would be staying while on this mission to keep the peace. The city was nothing like the enclave back on Truuine; rather than the moderate, usually icy winds tearing at his flesh, Auren felt the nice warm beams of the shining down on his head. Rather than the few villagers and Jedi trainees that had made their homes in and out of the enclave, there must have been thousands of people in every direction as Auren walked on. The tall skyscrapers towered over them casting great shadows under which one could get some shade from the heat. Above their heads, air speeders raced into busy traffic in the sky. Auren was nearly breathless by the technology of the city. He walked about clumsily bumping into many people as he tried to follow his master's lead and gaze at the lovely city all at the same time.

Finally, they stopped. They had come to a very large building with huge glass windows from top to bottom.

"This building must go up for miles!" Auren said excitedly.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Master Jassa said in return.

They made their way into the building's beautiful lobby. The floor and walls were made of some sort of dark marble like material. Everything from the floor to the clerk's desk was shiny enough to see their reflection off of. Jassa and Auren waited patiently as the female of the committee went up to the desk to talk to the clerk about the room that they would be staying in.

"Here is a data card to unlock your door master Jedi. We will be back in three hours to take you to the Ammuudian council at the capital house." The woman said upon returning from the desk. After each of the committee members had taken a low bow, they walked out of the building; leaving the Jedi and his young apprentice to operate at their own accord.

They took the elevator up to their room near the top floor of the building; which was 548 floors! When they reached their room, Master Jassa immediately found a corner to sit in and continued his meditation, which had been interrupted by their arrival on Ammuud. Auren looked around the room and out the window with childlike excitement and energy. The walls were chrome metal, and the floor was draped with a rich blue carpet. The tables, which were made of the same chrome material as the walls, were set with baskets of fruit on top. The room was festering with the smell of fresh flowers, which had been set next to the baskets of fruit. There were three huge windows, that all overlooked the glorious city outside.

"Master! Can you believe how big this city is? It's as if I were dreaming! This is the sort of place I've always wanted to travel to!"

"Stay focused Auren; remember that we are not at leisure, the Ammuudian government has entrusted within us their faith that we can end their problems with the rebels. Now why don't you do something useful with the free time that we have been given? Take out you lightsaber and prepare for some target practice."

Auren did as he was told, and pulled out his lightsaber, which had been clipped to his belt. The hilt was rough looking, composed of different types of metal that had been welded together. Yet it was well made nonetheless. Master Jassa stayed in his corner, and used his mental force powers over matter to pick an apple from one of the baskets, which were across the room. When he was set to hurl the apple at Auren's head, Auren summoned the blade of his weapon. In a flash, a fiery green light erupted from the hilt. It stopped after it had gone about three feet out. When Auren had reached his desired fighting stance, Master Jassa fired the apple at him. Auren swung, and his green energy blade cleaved the fruit in two.

"I see that traveling has not taken the fire out of your skill with the lightsaber, but can you handle two apples?"

"Of course master, that would be child's play."

"Child's play you say? We shall see young Padawan."

This time, Master Jassa levitated two apples. Before Auren could even get into his fighting stance, one of the apples was already hurtling towards his face. The other apple stayed stationary in the air. Auren whipped his lightsaber through the air, but instead of flying right into the path of his weapon, the apple shifted directions, totally avoiding the lightsaber all together. It quickly did a figure-eight around his head, and went back in the direction of the other apple. Auren could only frown and wince as he heard Master Jassa roar out in laughter.

"Not so easy when you can't predict how the opponent is going to attack you is it?"

"That is a fruit, not an opponent master."

"Is that truly so young Padawan?"

This time Jassa launched both apples at the same time, and at an incredible speed. It's a wonder that Auren even had time to pull the lightsaber up to his face to deflect the speeding projectiles. Just as the fruit and green energy blade were about meet the apple altered its course, and flew far to the right side of the room. Auren was too busy watching the apple that almost struck him in the face to notice the other apple that was still speeding towards him. He turned his head and pulled his lightsaber up to shield himself, but he noticed the apple too late, and it flew past the lightsaber's striking range towards Auren's face. Auren closed his eyes and prepared for a painful reward for his overconfidence, and carelessness. He felt no pain however, and he opened his eyes to discover that the apple had stopped just inches from striking his forehead. The apple dropped to the floor, as did the other which was all the way across the room. Auren deactivated his lightsaber as he heard his master's thundering guffaw come from the corner of the room.

"No fair master, how do you expect me to hit anything zipping around like that?"

"So now it's not fair is it? Ha-ha! You still have much to learn about the art of swordsmanship young one, but you are learning none the less."

Auren sheepishly drew his vision to the floor as he fiddled with his lightsaber's handle. He hated to be lectured on how he should improve his skills and abilities.

"That's enough practice for now, you can go downstairs and look around the city if you want, but be back here in three hours, and stay out of trouble."

"Yes sir"

Auren grabbed his small bag off of the table and headed out of the metallic sliding door.


End file.
